A quantum dot is a nanoparticle having a particle diameter of about several nanometers to several tens of nanometers comprised of about several hundred to thousand semiconductor atoms, and forms a quantum well structure. The quantum dot is also called the nanocrystal.
For the quantum dot, it is possible to modify a peak emission wavelength in various manners, corresponding to the particle diameter and composition of the crystal. For example, as in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a light emitting apparatus is known where a fluorescent layer including quantum dots is arranged around an LED chip.